A conventional cabinet with multiple drawers connected thereto by rails generally restricts the number of the drawers to be pulled out from the cabinet due to that the weight center of the pulled drawers may shift to outside of the cabinet so as to drag the cabinet to fall. Besides, the electric equipments such as servos that are connected to the cabinet by rails known as rack-mounted computer system, the servos can be pulled from the cabinet like the drawers so that the anti-tip or anti-tilt function is considered to be added to the system.
In order to improve the problem and meet the demands, the interlock device is developed to prevent the drawers from being pulled simultaneously. The prior art in this field is searched from the searching system of the United States Patent and Trademark Office by input the keywords “anti-tip”, “anti-tilt” and “interlock” and including the term “drawer”. The result involves tens of applications which mean that the development in this field is significant.